Les Chroniques d'Hellboy
by Ash le Manchot
Summary: Plusieurs histoires individuelles mettant en scène le personnage d'Hellboy crée par Mike Mignola.
1. Le Petit Peuple

Voilà, ceci est ma première FanFic et mon premier texte, alors soyez pas trop méchant. L'histoire est individuelle mais si vous voulez que je poursuive avec toute une série d'autres récits faites moi signe (reviews please). Merci d'avance pour votre lecture.

* * *

**Le Petit Peuple**

_Sur le mont venteux,_

_Dans le vallon impétueux_

_Nous n'oserons pas chasser_

_Par peur des petits hommes_

_"Les Fées" de William Allingham_

Par une nuit glacée de 1959, le vent soufflait exceptionnellement fort sur la lande irlandaise. Cette nuit là, la ferme des Monaghan retentissait de nombreux cris poussés par l'épouse de Graham Monaghan. " Qu'as-tu fait de mon bébé ? " hurlait-elle. " Pitié, pitié, ne lui fait pas de mal. " Pouvions nous distinguer entre deux sanglots. " Pitié. Rend la moi. " Désespéré par tant de chagrin, Graham Monaghan alla chercher quelqu'un à même de l'aider et surtout, d'aider sa femme. Celle-ci lui avait expliqué, quelques temps auparavant, que leur fille, Alice, profanait des horreurs et se moquait d'elle lorsque que Graham avait le dos tourné.

Hors cette nuit là, la nuit ou Margaret Monaghan songeât à sacrifier sa fille pour faire taire le démon qui la possédait, l'aide, appelé par Graham, survint enfin. Au alentour de 23 heures, des bruits sourds se firent entendre. Graham, le cœur chargé d'espoir, alla ouvrir la porte.

" Hellboy, prononça t'il dans un murmure imperceptible en apercevant le démon rouge au cornes coupées.

- Lui même répondit le démon."

Il avança de quelques pas dans et entra dans la lumière produite par le feux qui brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la créature, Margaret Monaghan réprimas sa peur et se convainquit que cet étrange personnage, si terrifiant qu'il puisse paraître, n'était pas moins qu'une bénédiction venu de l'enfer pour l'aider. Hellboy lu dans les yeux de la femme la crainte que celle-ci éprouvait envers lui. Aussi, tenta t'il de la conforter.

" N'ayez crainte madame, dit-il de sa voix caverneuse non dénuée d'une once d'humanité. Je ne suis là que pour vous aider. Expliquez moi votre problème, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Ils nous ont pris notre petite Alice, sanglota la femme. Cette chose, dans son lits. Ce n'est pas mon Alice, dit elle en désignant un berceau blanc dans lequel se tenait un adorable poupon blond."

Hellboy s'approchât du berceau, à son extrémité, une tête de chérubin était finement sculpté et travaillé de tel manière qu'elle inspirait joie et amour. A l'autre bout de la nacelle, se trouvait son contraire. Un séraphin ignobles, sous ses traits de bambin. Ce dernier n'inspirait que tristesse, colère et haine. Et entre les deux, le bébé. Tiraillé entre ces deux cotés. L'un visible de tous, l'autres enfoui au plus profond de son être.

" Moui, je ne sais pas, dit Hellboy en scrutant l'enfant. Tu m'as l'air très mignonne. Oui, vraiment mignonne. "

Là-dessus, Hellboy s'agenouilla près de la petite.

"Est-ce que ta vieille mère est folle ? Reprit t'il. Oui, je crois que oui."

Les Monaghan, s'attendant à tout autres choses se regardèrent brièvement, s'interrogeant sur l'aide réelle que pouvait apporter le démon.

" J'ai une surprise pour toi, poursuivit Hellboy sans se soucier des parents. Oui, car je sais que les bébés aiment... Il porta la main à l'une des poches intérieur qui parsemaient son épais imperméable... LE FER "

Le démon avait sortit un vieux fer à cheval tout bosselé et le brandissait désormais devant le bébé. Pris de panique, ce dernier essaya de fuir hors du berceau mais Hellboy plus rapide le rattrapa avec le tisonnier. " ECARTE CETTE CHOSE HELLBOY, écarte là je t'en pris. " Hurlait dorénavant l'enfant. Et tandis qu'il poussait ses cris, ses traits se changèrent et prirent l'apparence d'un petit nain difforme et chauve à la peau grise.

" Crache le morceau nabot ! Rugit Hellboy de sa voix la plus menaçante.

- Ah l'aide, ça brûûûle, criait le nain. TU ME TUE !!!

- Je ne plaisante pas, babouin. Je ferais venir le père Nolan et il te tireras les cloches d'une tel manière que tu me demanderas le fer.

- Aie pitié de mon pauvre corps desséché.

- Parle.

- A minuit, rend toi sous l'arbre du pendu. Cherche trois petits hommes et fait ce qu'ils te demanderont. "

sur ce, Hellboy jetas le farfadet dans la cheminée et ce dernier s'échappa en maudissant le démon rouge.

" Vous l'avez laissé partir ? Et mon Alice ? Qu'est ce qu'il ont fait d'elle ? Demanda la pauvre femme qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Vous devez vous calmer et me faire confiance, ce contenta de dire Hellboy.

- Z'auriez du lui tordre le coup, intervint Graham.

- Le petit peuple est sinistre, mais il a des règles. Je connais leur jeu et je dois le jouer. Soyez patients, je vous ramènerai votre fille. "

Hellboy sortit et de la modeste maison des Monaghan et prit la direction de l'ancien carrefour, là ou se trouvait l'arbre du pendu.

A la croisée des chemins, la mousse et le lichen avait fini par recouvrer toute trace de l'ancien passage humain. Aussi fut-il difficile pour Hellboy de trouver l'arbre du pendu. Mais, ce dernier était bien présent, recouvert par des parmélies. Le bois était pourris, vert et abritait de nombreux parasites. Mais les poutres, bien que méconnaissable par quelqu'un de non-avertis, trahissait tout de même la forme d'une potence. C'est pour cela qu'on lui donnait le nom d'arbre du pendu. Hellboy attendis là, près de la potence que minuit sonne. Lorsque le douzième coups retentit, un pendu décrépi fit son apparition. Retenu par la corde, son corps restait suspendu en l'air, les pieds dans le vide. Puis petit à petit, un semblant de vie le regagna. Il essaya de bouger son bras et y parvint. Il tendit ce dernier et pointa du doigt un petit groupe de personne que l'on aurait facilement pu prendre pour des enfants. Hellboy s'avança à travers la brume et interpella le groupe de petites gens. Ils étaient trois, tous semblable au farfadet qui avait pris possession du poupon auparavant. Ils semblaient drainer avec eux un lourd fardeau mais Hellboy ne s'en soucia point.

" Salut les gars ! Je cherche un bébé.

- Un bébé ? Dit l'un. Nous on connaît rien aux bébés.

- P'têtre qu'il parle de la petite Alice Monoghan, dit le second. P'têt bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour la récupérer mon grand ? Sollicita le troisième farfadet qui avait l'air le plus sage des trois.

- Ce qu'il faudra, répondit Hellboy

- Tu vois çui-là ? demanda le sage.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le vieux Tam o' Clennie de Killerney. L'un des meilleurs hommes qui soient.

- On l'adore, précisa le premier farfadet.

- Un bon à rien not' Tammie. Bon buveur et joueur de carte hors pair. Un sacré danseur pour belles filles aussi, dit le sage. Mais la danse est finie pour lui. Enfin... le chef aimait bien Tammie et il a dit : allez le coucher en terre sainte comme il l'aurait voulu, poursuivit-il. Mais nous on peut pas faire ça. Toi p'têt.

- Prend le. Met le en terre. Et on te donneras le bébé. Conclu le second farfadet.

- Désolé pour l'odeur mais le vieux Tammie à tourné Depuis le temps. Précisa le premier farfadet qui décidément ne disait pas que des trucs utiles.

- Marché conclu. Trancha Hellboy. "

Il mit le cadavre sur son dos et ce dernier, comme s'il était encore vivant lui enserra le cou pour ne pas tomber. " Vite ! Vite ! Fait enterrer le vieux Tam O' Clennie avant l'aube. Met le en terre devant l'église de Teampoll-Demus. Sinon, à Charrick-Fhadvicorus... ou sinon à Imolguefada. Et sinon, à Kill-Breedya. Si tu remplie ta mission, le petit peuple t'en remerciera." Lui recommandât le sage alors qu'Hellboy se mettait en route. Une fois que le démon se fut éloigné, le premier farfadet, celui qui ne disait pas choses de grandes valeurs paracheva : "Et s'il échoue l'enfant sera perdu."

Lorsque Hellboy arriva à Teampoll-Demus, il constata que celle-ci était fermé. "J'ai jamais forcé d'église jusqu'à aujourd'hui," dit-il pour lui même. A sa grande surprise, il entendit : "Regarde au dessus de la porte." Le cadavre avait parlé. Le démon s'exécutât et effectivement il découvrit caché sur le rebord de pierre la clef de la porte. Hellboy et le cadavre pénétrèrent dans l'église et découvrir une dalle qui recouvrait de la terre fraîchement battu. "Cette endroit me paraît ok." Dit Hellboy. "Ça te va cadavre ?" Ce dernier acquiesça. Hellboy souleva la tombe, révélant ainsi complètement le carré de terre, mais, tout à coup, les dalle se mirent toutes à trembler et des mains sortirent du sol. Des voix s'élevèrent de toute part criant en boucle : "Pas de place. Pas de place. Pas de Place."

" Je croit qu'ils ne te veulent pas ici, remarqua Hellboy.

- Essaye Charrick-Fhadvicorus maintenant.

- Tu sais, j'ai pas l'habitude de causer à un cadavre. Et en plus tu shlingue. Où se trouve Charrick-Fhadvicorrus ?"

Le cadavre montrât un vieux cimetière qui se trouvait au loin. Sur les coup de deux heures, ils y parvinrent. Mais à leur arrivé, une statue de Saint-Patrick bougea sur son socle de pierre. Ses yeux devinrent des brûlots rouge et des flammes de l'enfer sortirent de sa bouche lorsqu'il dit : "Ici ne se trouve pas ton repos vieux Tammie." A peine la statue eut-elle prononcée ces mots que les tombes s'enflammèrent et reprirent la complainte chantée précédemment.

" Pas de place. Pas de Place. Pas de Place.

- Je sais pas ce que tu as fait mais j'en ai marre de me taper de la route pour rien. Alors, c'est quoi Imolguefada ?

- A flanc de montagne, là ou flotte les feux follets, répondit le cadavre."

La route fut bien plus longue cette fois et l'ascension rude. Une fois arrivé en face des feux follets, Hellboy distingua l'entrée d'une grotte faiblement éclairé de l'intérieur. "T'es sure d'être en terre sainte ici ? Moi je m'en fout mais je voudrais pas que tu me fasse faire n'importe quoi. Il est déjà 4 heure, plus que deux avant l'aube alors on se grouille." Hellboy s'approcha de la grotte lorsqu'il ressentit un rude choc au niveau du torse. Il recula de quelques pas mais parvint à garder l'équilibre. Aussitôt, il fut de nouveau percuté par la chose invisible mais cette fois en plein visage. Il fut projeter à même la roche et, du fait que la pente était rude, dégringola jusqu'au bas de la colline. " Pas de place ! Pas de place !" lui criait les profondeurs glacées de la grotte. Dans un grognement, Hellboy se releva et épousseta son manteau. "Et de trois, dit-il. Maintenant dirigeons nous vers Kill-Breedya."

Dans la pénombre, une chouette s'envola et rejoignit le farfadet le plus sage. Se dernier s'approcha de l'animal et on eu dit que la chouette lui susurrait quelques complots à l'oreille.

"Le monstre à survécut à Imolguefada. Il a encore le temps de remplir sa mission.

- Alors prépare l'enfant, dit une silhouette qui venait de s'extirper des ténèbres. Nous devons honorer le monstre par-dessus toutes les créatures. Dacci ab jura. Ciel et enfer ne font qu'un. Encintu dami. Honorer le monstre. Honorer le marché. Même si le faisant, nous mourrons un peu plus."

Mais alors qu'il disait cela, le chef du petit peuple ne savait pas que certain de ses congénères n'avait pas tant de scrupules.

" Bah le roi est idiot. Cet Hellboy m'a humilié, il m'a brûlé au fer. Je me vengerais."

Grunwalch, le farfadet qu'Hellboy avait tiré de son imposture, récupéra, au pied d'un arbre mort, un petit coffret de terre cuite qui contenait une clé. Il se saisit de celle-ci et replaça le coffret a sa place. Puis il se dirigeât vers la grande rivière. Il s'accroupit tout près du bord et appela de d'une voie suave la créature tapis dans les tréfonds de l'eau. "Jenny Dents-Vertes ! Réveille-toi ma mie. Bonsoir, Jen'. Rends-moi service. Va ouvrir la vieille boîte". Une main boueuse et fripée, sortit de l'eau verdâtres du marais et se saisis de la clé tendu par Grunwalch. "Tu sais laquelle est-ce ? La très vieille boite. Oh, il y aura du sang pour toi. Des doigts et des orteils pour Jenny Dents-Vertes. Va ma fille." La main replongea aussitôt et, après avoir plonger la tête dans l'eau, Grunwalch entendit un cliquetis.

"Kill-Breedya." Prononça le cadavre. "C'est de l'autre coté du pont." En effet, la silhouette d'un château en ruine se découpait sur l'autre rive. "C'est ça ou rien, dit Hellboy. Alors c'est ça, et c'est marre. T'en foutrai des plus de place moi." Grommela le démon rouge. Lui et le cadavre s'engagèrent sur le petit pont de pierre. Soudain, ce dernier ce fissura. Hellboy sauta sur l'autre rive, le cadavre accroché a son cou. Le pont se détruisit entièrement et une énorme silhouette émergea des eaux. " Yahahaha ! Où est ton fer à présent, Hellboy ?" Hurlait le petit farfadet alors que la silhouette avançait dans la lumière de la lune. Un gigantesque sanglier, juché comme un singe sur ces deux pattes arrières, se tenait à présent devant Hellboy. Menaçant et la bave aux lèvres, le monstre fixait le démon rouge de son regard sanguin. "Regardez ! criait Grunwalch. Il est libre. Grom, le monstre guerrier, champion de Connacht et de la reine Medb, vainqueur de Chu Chulainn dans la vallée des sourds et gr..." Le farfadet n'alla pas plus loin, car Grom le dévora. "Il t'as croqué petit homme." Constata Hellboy avant que le sanglier ne l'empoigne et ne le lance au ciel. Hellboy retomba dans un bruit d'os brisés, le cadavre gémissait. Grom s'approchât lentement. "Attend un peu, je dois avoir un truc pour te faire ta fête la-dedans." Hellboy fouilla dans sa sacoche et en retira un talisman représentant Cornélius Agrippa brandissant une épée au dessus de serpents. Il serra le talisman dans son poing de fer et se rua sur le monstre. Le choc fut violent et au début Hellboy fut mis souvent au tapis. Mais plus Hellboy Frappait plus le gigantesque sanglier rapetissait. Il fini par avoir la taille d'un homme. Hellboy lui infligeât un violent uppercut et l'on entendit les cervicales du monstre se briser sous le choc.

" Le gros porc a eu son compte. Dit le démon en fixant la dépouille de ce qui était autrefois un monstre terrifiant.

- Ah l'aiiiide retentit un voix dérrère lui. Mooon braaaas, j'ai peeerdu mon braaas.

- Désolé vieux mais le temps presse.

- Maiiiis je le veuuux. C'est mooon braaaas. Sanglota le cadavre.

- T'ais sur que t'en as besoin ? Après tout t'es mort.

- Ouuui, c'est mooon braaas.

- Bon ok, c'est où ?

- Dans la rivière.

- Ok, reste là je vais voir."

Hellboy plongea dans la rivière marécageuse et trouva, au fond de celle-ci, Jenny Dents-Vertes en train de se repaître des chairs pourrissantes du cadavre du vieux Tammie. La faible et couarde créature pris peur en voyant Hellboy et elle se cacha à l'intérieur d'une fissure délaissant ainsi son repas.

Alors, le démon remonta alors a la surface, récupéra le cadavre et se dépêcha de rejoindre les ruines chrétiennes. I l profita des dernier rayon de lune pour enterrer le cadavre et lorsque sa besogne fut achevé, le soleil perçât la nuit. Le farfadet qui avait l'air le plus sage sortit de l'ombre et salua Hellboy.

" Vite fait et bien fait ?

- Ouaip, tu me dois un bébé.

- Les Daoine Sidh auraient élevé l'enfant. Ils ne lui auraient pas fait de mal.

- Ouais, pourquoi devenir Humaine quand on peut vivre sous une racine avec vous ?

- Méchant, il n'y a pas eu d'enfant de notre race en ce siècle, il n'y en aura plus. Nous le savons. Les années nous érodent comme l'océan érode la pierre. Nous sommes usés.

- C'est pas le problème de ses parents.

- Oui, bien dommage. Bientôt le roi nous rassemblera et nous emmènera au pays des ombres. Les enfants d'Adam demenderont : Où sont les enfants de la terre ? Trop tard. Cherchez-les, vous ne les trouverez pas. Pleurez donc, car ils auront disparu à jamais."

Le sage se retira et en partant révéla l'enfant qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Hellboy sortit son fer et le tendit au bébé. Celui-ci joua avec alors Hellboy lui laissa. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et entreprit de regagner la ferme des Monaghan.

" Tes parents t'attendent, petite Alice."


	2. La Baba Yaga

Voila, nouvelles histoire individuelle dans laquelle Hellboy fait connaissance avec la Baba Yaga. Désolé, elle est plus courte que la première ce serat donc un petit chapitre.

* * *

**La Baba Yaga**

C'est au cour d'une fraîche nuit de 1969, qu'Hellboy, le démon rouge au service de l'humanité, rencontra la Baba Yaga dans un vaste cimetière de Russie. Le démon avait été guidé par la plus vieille des paysannes du village voisin, le village de Bereznik. La vieille femme c'était portée volontaire pour guider la créature jusqu'a l'endroit ou tous savait que la Baba Yaga venait.

Attendant en ces lieux étranges que constituait ce cimetière gigantesque enfoui sous la neige, Hellboy, qui commençait à douter de la véracité des propos des habitants du village, posa une simple question à la vieille femme.

" Vous êtes certaine qu'elle va venir ?

- Toutes les années, par cette nuit, la Baba Yaga vient. Elle appelle les pécheurs morts et compte leurs doigts, répondit la vieille femme.

- Pourquoi comptez leurs doigts ? s'étonna la colossale créature rouge.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai connu un homme, il vivait dans une maison près des bois. Chaque nuits, Baba Yaga rentrait en volant dans sa cuisine et comptait ses cuillères. Cet homme se cachait dans le placard en mordant un bout de chiffon pour ne pas crier.

- Je ne comprend pas, dit simplement Hellboy.

- C'est révélateur, expliqua la vieille femme. Elle a des habitudes curieuses. Vous et moi ne pouvons la comprendre.

- Mouais, enfin plus pour longtemps. Ce soir je la coince.

- Ne voulez-vous pas plutôt rentrer au village avec moi à présent. Je crois que je me suis trompée. Elle ne viendra pas se soir.

- Non, grogna Hellboy. J'ai entendu trop d'histoire d'enfant volé dans la région. Et j'ai vu des os... le démon marqua une pause puis il ajouta sombrement : De tout petits os.

- C'est comme ça par chez nous, ça a toujours comme ça depuis bien plus longtemps que vous ne l'imaginer. On e peut pas changer les choses, dit la vieille femme résignée.

- Moi je peux. C'est pour cela que l'on m'a fait venir.

- Rentrez avec moi au village, implora la vieille femme.

- Peux pas, se contenta de répondre le colosse en s'enfonçant dans le cimetière.

- Alors que dieu et ses anges vous protègent, lui cria la vieille femme.

- J'espère bien, lui répondit Hellboy. Et il disparut de sa vue."

Le cimetière de Bereznik était situé sur une vaste plaine. Autrefois, cette dernière était jalonnée d'herbes hautes et d'une flore résistante aux grands froids des hivers de Russie. Depuis maintenant un temps plus qu'indéfinissable, les habitants du village de Bereznik venait y enterrer leurs morts. La flore, rude et sauvage, avait laissée place à de large croix de bois mort indiquant l'emplacement d'un cadavre dans le sol.

C'est alors qu'il l'a vit. La Baba Yaga voletait à l'intérieur de son bol de bois. Telle le fantômes d'une vieille femme décharné, elle planait au-dessus des tombes probablement à la recherche de quelques choses. Hellboy se posta derrière un énorme caveau et attendit là de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Après avoir effectué en bref tour du cimetière, la Baba Yaga poussa une longue plainte gutturale :"Sooooooortez, mes bébés. Grand-mère veut vous voir." Puis, répondant à son appel, des mains sortirent du sol. Des mains décharnées et pourris. Des mains tendu vers le ciel, comme si elles voulaient saisir quelque chose. La Baba Yaga rapprocha son bol de bois de la terre, elle se courba et enfin, elle put atteindre les doigts tendu vers le ciel. Las-dessus, comme l'avait dit la vieille femme du village, elle se mit à les compter. Arrivé au 101 doigt elle s'approcha du cadavre à qui il appartenait et le sortit de terre.

"Voyons qui est spécial pour moi. Est-ce toi, Katayev ? Tu m'as bien servie toute ta vie durant. Veux tu encore me servir ? Veux tu m'éclairer le chemin du Sabbat ?"

Elle détacha le crane de se pauvre Katayev et l'avança jusqu'à ses lèvres eczémateuses. Puis elle embrassa sauvagement le crane et par le biais de se baiser maudit sembla lui insuffler la vie. Une violente lumière irradia à l'intérieur du crane qui projetait désormais deux étrange faisceau lumineux par ses orbites.

"OUI, JE LE VEUX, hurlât le crane en signe de consentement."

Hellboy, qui n'en avais que trop vu, sortit de derrière sa cachette.

"Cela suffit. Choisi un endroit créature car je vais t'y enterrer.

- Comment ose-tu ? S'indigna la Baba Yaga. Sale petit démon insolent. Je sais qui tu es mais toi tu ne me connaît pas.

- FERME-LA !! Espèce d'horrible chose préféra le démon rouge avant de se jeter sur la vieille femme décrépis revolver à la main."

Hellboy s'agrippa au bol de bois. Celui-ci reprenait rapidement de l'altitude. De son énorme poing rouge, Hellboy asséna des coups à la créature. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Elle pris son grand bâton de bois et engagea la lutte avec le démon rouge. Ce dernier, pendu dans le vide, ne se retenant qu'in extremis au bol de bois, n'arrivait pas à contre attaquer. Il se retint alors avec sa main de pierre, puis il tendit son arme en direction de la tête de la créature. BAMM. La détonation rugit dans la main du démon. Le coup atteignit sa cible. La Baba Yaga poussa un cris déchirant lorsque son œil fut transpercé. Le crane aussi fut hystérique : "SACRIFIE MOI MAITRESSE, FAIT EN SORTE QUE JE TE SERVE." La Vielle femme dans le bol de bois ne se fit pas prier. Elle prit le crane à deux mains et le fracassa contre celui d'Hellboy. Ce dernier lâcha prise et vint atterrir contre une sépulture quelques mètres plus bas. Aussitôt des bras et des mains le saisir, ou du moins essayèrent. Certaines le griffèrent mais ce n'était rien. Hellboy brisa des os, arracha des membres qui se cramponnait à lui et finit finalement par s'en tirer. Lorsqu'il se releva, la Baba Yaga était toujours là. Elle volait à plusieurs de mètres du sol. Se tenant le visage dans ses mains ensanglantés elle poussa un juron. Puis elle se redressa dans son bol de bois.

"QU'AS-TU DONC FAIT ENFANT ? Sanglota t'elle. QU'AS-TU DONC FAIT ?

- J'ai pas fini, répondit Hellboy."

Puis il leva de nouveau son arme et vida le chargeur sur la créature. Son bol de bois se mit a tourbillonner. La Baba Yaga semblai cette fois gravement touchée. "QU'AS... TU... DONC... FAIT ?" parvint t'elle à prononcer avant que son bol ne disparaisse de la vue du démon rouge.

Le lendemain matin, l'aigle vint proférer la nouvelle aux animaux de la forêt.

"Baba Yaga est morte, dit-il.

- Comment ? Demanda la grenouille.

- J'ai volé au-dessus de l'endroit ou s'élevait sa cabane à pattes de poulet. Aujourd'hui, elle n'y est plus. A sa place, il ne reste qu'une barrière de vieux crânes... et une marre de sang.

-Mais elle ne peut pas être morte, s'étonna la grenouille.

- Elle l'est, intervint le chat. Aujourd'hui dans les bois, j'ai trouvé un bol en bois et un bâton brisé, il y avait aussi la trace du sang.

- Alors elle est bien morte, se lamenta la grenouille.

Non, grogna l'our. Elle est partie très loin, mais n'ayez pas peur. Ses dents de fer et ses jambes de bois ne sont-elles pas les os de ce pays ? Ne mangeons-nous pas sa nourriture ? Ne respirons-nous pas son air ? C'est notre mère, elle ne mourra jamais tant que durera la Russie."

Cette année-là, le printemps ne vint pas au village de Bereznik et pendant un an, chaque enfant qui y naquit étaient aveugle d'un œil. Et les vieux qui connaissaient bien les choses dirent : "Elle a le bras long."


End file.
